Fantastic Children: The Spoof!
by Random Projects
Summary: This is a Spoof of Fantastic Children. Rated T for some language.


**Fantastic Children: The Spoof version!**

A/N: This is my first time trying to write properly, so please keep that in your mind (but if you still wanna flame me, wtv. Don't really care). The story is supposed to be making fun of Fantastic Chrildren (which is a Fantastic Anime). I was just thinking that nobody will ever write fanfic from the FC fandom, and if anyone does, it wouldn't be humor (since the show is mostly serous). Just another (rather random) idea that I had. I will shut up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series. If I did, the reincarnations would occur randomly, not only in the same sex that they started out with.

**Episode #1**

In a sleazy place (with naked pictures and whatnot), some religious fanatic was talking crap about reincarnations and weird children rising from their deaths. Apparently it was a very hot day, as the aforementioned man was dripping with sweat.

The scene switched to a 'Mysterious Figure' (There are lots more 'Mysterious Figures', so watch out!) dressed in black, running (1). Then they took us on a random scenery tour, with pointy buildings and such (2). The Figure stopped and panted, looking scared. This is getting interesting.

Then it turns out to be a bad dream. Gee, what a wimp. Apparently, the boy is very scared of Barbie dolls (especially the ones with curly hair and white dresses on).

Some time later (dunno how much time had passed), the boy's hair is now white (maybe he bleached it) and was looking at a funky postcard with a nice colour scheme and an amateur drawing of a boat and the moon. He couldn't control his nerves, and I see the hot-day theme was continued. And –gasp! - He tore the postcard into tiny little pieces. Talk about a ruining a piece of art (even though it was kinda weird…) Then he went back to being emo.

On a rainy day (they abandoned the hot-day theme), the kid was walking with his brother, bitching about their mom. Thank God she wasn't there. Then the white hair kid saw other white haired kids… and I guess he kinda thought 'darn, they looked like muggers/bullies!' so the kid decided to show how macho he was and told his brother to go. The other twerps surround him, and asked about the postcard thing. He then chickens out, and had a nervous breakdown. Just as the others were trying to continue, his brother, along with his mom, showed up. Probably his brother knew that he was a wimp, and would need rescuing. Anyway, Mom saved the day. Mother and son hugged each other, and the kid was crying, while screaming for mom. The others had a look of disbelief and winced. How could they have such a wimpy guy as part of their group?! Upon deciding that they didn't need such a wimpy guy with them, they went away.

The wimp grew up and discovered X-rays.

After a long time, the bunch of kids (who still looked the same, even though it was 43 years later) were standing at a bridge, but the girl with a shiny thing on her hair just looked at the water. A kid with a large sharp nose (who is part of the gang) said stuff and the herd rushed to somewhere. Meanwhile, another white-haired twerp was sitting in a car, and had with clothes instead of the gang's black cloaks.

It turns out that the kids were rushing to see a dead woman. While they were sulking and generally being emo, the white haired kid with decent clothes stormed the place and kidnapped the shiny-hair-thing girl, but she lost her memory or something. The kidnapper looked at a painting (which is basically the same picture as the postcard, only more fancy) and acted weird. The gang, except for shiny-hair-thing girl, escaped.

Then the scene jumps to 111 years later. What a huge time skip. It showed a really secluded place, and a temple. Inside, a kid (with normal hair finally) and his dad, who has no eyes, were sparring, and the boy goes to pick his mom up, 'cuz she works somewhere else. The boy travels like a monkey. He saw prints in the sand and another boat, so being the irrepressible young thing that he was, he followed the tracks.

Which led him to another emo kid, except this one's a girl and has black hair. He went to pick mom up. His mom is weird. He saw this twerp running away from crooks, so he decided to help the twerp out. I hope he didn't expect gratitude, 'cuz there was none. In the end, the twerp got caught and went away. When he (and mom) went back home, they saw that the girl was taken away be the same people. Monkey boy was upset.

**End Episode #1**

(1) Personally, I think he was running away from the crazy man's ranting, but one can't be too sure.

(2) I have no idea why they're showing us this. If it's for vacation/tourist 'hot spots', I ain't diggin' that place, that's all I can say.


End file.
